


"Don't promise me you won't leave. Just don't leave."

by Kittycombs



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycombs/pseuds/Kittycombs
Summary: "I don't think I can handle another promise right now."





	"Don't promise me you won't leave. Just don't leave."

Anakin watches in mild amazement as Obi-Wan flops onto the couch in their temple apartment. 

He knows Obi-Wan hates going to Naboo. He knows that, as good as he is at it, Obi-Wan hates schmoozing politicians with promises of trade deals and military efforts and refuge relief.

Combine it all together - as well as Obi-Wan needing to fly them back because Anakin's arm started malfunctioning for unknown reasons and he couldn't do it himself - and it makes for a very, very tired Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

“Master.”

Obi-Wan sighs from deep in his stomach, neck giving up and head flopping on the backrest. “Yes, Anakin? What is it?”

“I just wanted you to know that,” Anakin starts, but he trails off awkwardly, not quite sure how to finish his sentence. 

The room is quiet for a while, only Obi-Wan’s tired, heaving breaths sounding in the room. 

“I'm sorry that Qui-Gon died.”

Obi-Wan stiffens. “That's hardly your fault Anakin.”

“I know. But I'm still sorry it happened.”

“Well,” Obi-Wan starts, head turning to offer Anakin a sad, tired smile, “it was hardly the first time someone has left me, and it most definitely will not be the last.”

Anakin walks over to Obi-Wan and stands right in front of him. “Master, I promise that I -”

Obi-Wan sighs, shoulders slouching. “Don't promise me you won't leave. Just don't leave.” He puts his head in his hands. “I don't think I can handle another promise right now.”

Anakin sits down next to Obi-Wan and rubs his hand up and down Obi-Wan’s back. 

“That's also not a promise you can keep, Anakin. We all die sometime.”

“Well,” Anakin says, swallowing, not quite wanting to think about it, “you'll just have to die first, old man. Until then you're sunk with me.”

Obi-Wan lets out a hollow laugh. “For better or worse, I'm sure.”

Obi-Wan looks up and pushes some of Anakin's hair away from his face. “I know that I shouldn't want to keep you around, Anakin. But I do. I want us to stay together. We're a team.”

Anakin smiles. “And we always will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my tumblr, [which is here](https://kittycombswriting.tumblr.com)


End file.
